


Rain

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Homeless Castiel, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the knowledge of their relationship became public, Castiel has become extremely distant and withdrawn. Dean decides he needs to find out what's wrong, because he can't handle it any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Dean walked through the hall, his head ducked as he tried to tune out all of the mutterings. What people thought of him never bothered him, because he knew what he was about. The latest gossip that was going around the school was his bisexuality, and the fact that he was dating Castiel Novak, the nerdy kid who spent a lot of time in the library.

It was true, so that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that ever since their relationship had been made public, he’d barely seen Castiel. They didn’t talk anymore, the few classes they shared together had seen Castiel focused very hard on his work and barely talking to his boyfriend, and seeing him outside of school was seemingly impossible. His cell was always switched off and he always had some excuse about why he was busy.

It made Dean’s stomach churn, trying to work out why Castiel was suddenly so distant. The only time they ever touched any more was when Castiel would kiss his cheek, after school before he left without a word. Dean just didn’t understand what was going on. Didn’t understand why his touch was suddenly unwanted and Castiel would pull away if he tried to even hold his hand.

He had his theories, of course, but if he let himself think them properly, he thought he might cry. For years, he’d never been serious about anyone or anything, sleeping with whoever he wanted and moving on without a second thought. Until he and Castiel ended up in the same detention and Dean fell head over heels for the nerdy kid who actually wore sweater vests to school. He was funny and passionate and slightly dorky but in the most endearing way.

Dean had spent three days begging Castiel to go on a date with him, before the other boy had finally agreed. He knew that Cas had been convinced that Dean was just out for sex, but that hadn’t been the case, he’d been a perfect gentleman, simply kissing Castiel’s hand at the end of the night.

It was at least six months before he’d clumsily taken Castiel’s virginity in the back seat of the Impala, and realised he was head over heels in love with him, but another six months before he managed to tell him. They’d had to hide their relationship, Dean hiding his sexuality behind his casual flirting with girls in the halls, and Castiel keeping it quiet from his incredibly strict family. They were the type of religious intolerants who would never stand for Castiel being anything other than straight.

But then it had all come out.

They’d talked about it. Dean had claimed he was tired of hiding Castiel like a dirty little secret. Castiel had admitted he was running out of excuses as to why he was home so late, and they’d agreed to think about it, talk about it properly that night. But then when Castiel had kissed Dean goodbye, Lisa Braeden had come around the corner and seen them.

It was all over the school by lunchtime, and Castiel’s older brothers had found out. Gabriel had been cool about the whole thing, but Lucifer had told their parents as soon as he got home.

Dean didn’t know what Castiel’s parents had said to the news, because that was when things had drastically changed. It was falling apart, and it was grinding him down more and more as each day passed. After talking to Sammy, Dean knew he needed to talk about it with Castiel, but the problem was getting him alone.

Spotting the familiar dark hair down the end of the hall, Dean darted to catch up with his boyfriend, resting his hand on his shoulder. “Cas! Cas, please, can we talk?” He begged, his face betraying his misery and distress, and he hoped that would be enough to get Castiel to at least listen to him. “It’s important. Please.”

Castiel looked up at him and Dean felt a small stirring of hope that they were going to get somewhere, before Castiel was shaking his head and his heart plummeted.

“I have to go, Dean. We can do this another time, yeah?”

Castiel leaned in to kiss his cheek, but Dean suddenly couldn’t bear it, and he turned away, missing the kiss entirely. “Forget about it. We’ll forget about the whole thing, yeah? You, me, whatever it was, it was fun. I appreciate you trying to spare my feelings, Cas, but it’s obvious that you can’t even bear to spend time with me any more.” Dean was horrified by the way his voice broke and he cleared his throat. “I hoped... I thought… it’s okay, though. I get it. Good luck with everything, yeah?”

He didn’t stop to listen to Castiel’s shocked protestations, or watch the broken despair on his now ex-boyfriend’s face when he realised what had just happened, because he was too busy walking away. The final bell had already rang, and everyone was leaving the school, but Dean was going the opposite way to the parking lot. Sammy had his nerdy club tonight, and Dean usually went home and came back to pick him up.

Today, he’d just stick around and wait for him.

He cried a little, once he was in the privacy of the bathroom stall. It was pathetic, Dean Winchester in love and having his heart broken by the school nerd. He just didn’t understand where he’d went wrong, Castiel had told him he loved him, they’d made plans to go to college together. Hell, even Dean’s parents had adored Castiel and treated him like one of the family. And now it was over.

Dean wasn’t sure what had happened, if his cries had gotten louder, if someone had heard him and hurried to get Sam, but suddenly his brother was climbing over the top of the locked door to the stall and wrapping his arms around him, and Dean was sobbing into his shoulder.

“It’s over, Sammy. I had to… because he didn’t want me anymore, and I couldn’t wait to hear him say it,” he choked out.

Sam just hugged him for a long time, before unlocking the door and guiding Dean out to the parking lot. Everyone had gone now, the only car left in the lot besides the Impala was a royal blue 1968 Chevelle that belonged to Castiel. Both of them pretended not to see it as Sam steered his brother into the car.

It was raining heavily, the short trip to the car had been enough to get them soaked, but Dean didn’t care. He couldn’t focus on anything but how numb he felt. He turned the key, but Sam stopped him from driving and just let him use the engine to warm them up.

“It’s okay, Dean. Mom and Dad are coming, I called them. They’ll understand.” Sam explained, when Dean’s shoulders started to shake again.

He should have been mad that Sammy had called their parents, but Dean was only grateful. His mom would make it all better, she would listen and stroke his hair and probably bake a pie and for a short time Dean would feel like the world was better again.

He was partly right. His mom took him home in her car, while John and Sam took the Impala home, since Dean was in no position to drive. She did everything that Dean knew she would, but nothing seemed better. He couldn’t imagine his life without Castiel. They’d been together for over a year now, had so many plans together and it just all amounted to nothing.

Dean was about to give up on the night and retire to bed when he heard the knock at the door.  The familiar loud rap, followed by three quick ones. Castiel. He shook his head and struggled to his feet.

“Please, mom, I don’t… I don’t want to see him,” he told her quietly, heading up to his room and closing his bedroom door. Lying face down on his bed, he heard voices and pulled his pillow over his head so he could block them out. It was too late for Castiel to give him any excuses, the damage to their relationship had been done.

A few seconds later, Mary knocked and pushed open Dean’s bedroom door. “Honey? I invited him in, because he’s soaked and it’s freezing out there, but he knows you don’t want to see him. He did explain everything, and I think you should hear him out. Trust me, Dean. He never meant to hurt you. He loves you just as much as you love him.”

Dean didn’t answer and he heard Mary sigh after a moment and close the door. His mom wouldn’t lie to him, or forgive anyone who hurt him that easily, so if Castiel had managed to convince her that he hadn’t meant to hurt Dean, then it was true. He sat up slowly, wrapping himself in one of his blankets and slowly heading downstairs.

Castiel looked a mess.

His face was red and blotchy and there were still tears running down his cheeks, which he kept swiping away with the back of his hand. He was soaked to his skin, his hair flat on his head with how much water was in it.

“Jesus, Cas, come on, let’s get you showered and in fresh clothes,” Dean breathed, shedding his blanket and wrapping it around Castiel instead.

Castiel just sobbed and clutched at Dean, not letting him pull away. “Please don’t break up with me, Dean,” he choked out, burying his face in the green-eyed boy’s neck. It was the closest they’d been in a long time, and Dean felt himself melt into the touch, however unwillingly. “I never wanted to lose you, or to be distant with you. I just … I …”

He dissolved into tears and sobs again and Mary entered the room with a cup of hot cocoa, which she set down in front of Castiel. “Cas, honey, you can have this conversation when you’re all warmed up. Go take a shower, Dean will get you some fresh clothes and then we’ll fix things, okay? You’re not alone.”

Dean listened to the conversation with a frown but nodded his agreement of Castiel needing a shower. He untangled himself from his grasp and guided the soaked boy towards the bathroom, telling him to take his time, and he’d leave some clothes on the bed for him.

He spent a few moments picking out some comfortable clothes for Cas. It looked like he would be staying here, there was no way Mary would let him go back out in that downpour. He cracked a smiled sadly as he thought of the irony in the sleeping arrangements, that Mary and John would always blow up the air mattress for Cas, setting it on Dean’s bedroom floor, and Castiel would never use it, always spend his night with Dean’s body wrapped around him. It looked like tonight he would be using it for the first time.

Castiel exited the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, looking a little better. “There’s sweats and a t-shirt on the bed for you. If you need anything else, you know where it is,” Dean muttered, unable to look at him when he was half-dressed. He just left him alone to dress.

Sitting on the couch, he stayed there until Castiel came downstairs, staring at nothing in particular. His mom had made him a hot cocoa too before she’d retired to bed, but Dean drank the first one, which was a little lukewarm now. He’d leave the hot one for Cas.

“I love you, you know.”

The words were quiet, honest and Dean closed his eyes at the pain in chest when they registered. “Do you?” He asked, opening his eyes after a moment. “I mean, I thought you did, but… Cas, you wouldn’t touch me any more. You didn’t want to spend time with me.”

“I did! I do,” Castiel assured him, his lip wobbling. “Dean, I ... I’ve got a job. I have to leave school straight after the bell so I can start my shift. I’ve wanted to see you and hang out with you and go on dates with you, but I can’t. I need to work every day I can, because otherwise I don’t get to eat. That was the first shower I’ve had in three days, and deodorant will only do so much…” he choked out. “I’m a mess, and you deserve more than that. More than someone who’s sleeping in the backseat of their car.”

All of the words Castiel was saying had been strange at first, and Dean couldn’t work out what Castiel meant, but then suddenly it all came together and clicked in Dean’s head.

“You’re homeless. Your parents kicked you out.” It wasn’t a question.

Castiel sniffled pathetically and nodded, looking a little like a kicked puppy. “I couldn’t tell you, Dean, I was so ashamed, and you’ve already done so much for me, I couldn’t bear to put this burden on you too.”

“You’re never a burden!” Dean told him fiercely, wrapping his arms around Castiel and bringing him in close. “Cas, you could never be a burden. I figured that this might happen and that was what I was going to talk to you about when we were thinking about telling everyone. I already spoke to my mom and she said you could stay here. It’s only a few more months until we go off to college anyway. You… you can still go to college, right?”

Castiel was crying again, but Dean felt relieved when he nodded about college. “I got a full ride. My parents don’t need to contribute anything. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you the truth, Dean. I could barely look you in the face because I was so ashamed. I don’t deserve you.”

Dean shook his head and kissed the top of Castiel’s head. “Yeah, you do. You deserve me and I deserve you, and it’ll all work out for us, I promise. Now, the first thing you do is quit this stupid ass job. You’re not working all those hours, you don’t need to. You want a job, we’ll find you one that doesn’t interfere with your extracurricular stuff. Or more importantly, your dates with me.” He joked.

When Castiel looked up at him with a hopeful expression, Dean felt his heart break. “You’d take me back?”

Dean kissed Castiel’s nose and nodded. “Don’t be silly, Cas. Always. C’mon, let’s go to bed. We can talk about it more in the morning.”

Taking Castiel’s hand, he led him up the stairs to the bedroom, sliding into bed and tugging his boyfriend with him. Curling up around him, Dean slid an arm around his waist and buried his face in Castiel’s hair. He could hear the rain still pouring heavily outside, and was inherently glad that Castiel was in here with him and not freezing outside.

“Never hide something like this from me again,” he told Castiel quietly, closing his eyes and tightening his grip around him.

Castiel was quiet for a few moments, and the reply was little more than a whisper when it came, but Dean heard it regardless.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
